It is known to use glycerin as a topical application in liquid form to reduce bruising and swelling in human skin. The glycerin prevents discoloration of a bruise and reduces swelling and the pain associated with swelling, if it is applied immediately to an affected area, and the affected area is kept saturated for approximately one hour. It is further known to use this method of bruise amelioration on human skin even where the affected area is abraded. It is also known to use glycerin to reduce and/or eliminate blisters on human feet.
Nelson Homquist, MD, who we credit with developing this human bruise amelioration method, theorized that glycerin is hydrophilic and is absorbed into damaged tissue in advance of blood and other fluid products of ecchymosis. Where so absorbed, the glycerin serves to displace such blood and other fluids and release them into the blood stream thereby leaving the affected area clear (little or no discoloration characteristic of a bruise) with little swelling.
While this human bruise amelioration method (hereinafter, the Homquist Bruise Treatment) is satisfactory, we nevertheless sought to improve upon both the speed and healing quality of the existing compound and method. Compounding glycerin with certain other ingredients (for example, primrose oil) results in an improved bruise amelioration compound and method. Applying the composition in gel, liquid or cream form or in any topical time-release delivery system will speed the healing process. We speculate that the Homquist Bruise Treatment, as well as our improved bruise amelioration method, will achieve similar results in mammals and other warm-blooded animals (such as birds).